A Chat Room Full of Wizards
by fantasygeek101
Summary: Harry and his friends, on-line in a chat room. The ups and downs of internet relationships.
1. Forgetfulness

**A/N : Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy it! By the way, I own nothing. Not the characters, not the format, nothing. **

The Chosen One Chat room

Ginny: Oh Harry…

Harry: Whaaaaat?

Ginny: Way to be romantic… by the way, it's our 3rd anniversary

Harry: Anniversary of what?

Hermione: Oh, boys are so clueless!

Ginny: Tell me about it.

Ron: HEY!

Harry: Anniversary of WHAT?

Hermione: Ronald, does forgetting my birthday ring a bell?

Ron: Bloody Hell! I forgot!

Ginny: Smooth, Ron smooth

Harry: What are you talking about? Anniversary of what!

Ron: How does a hippogriff ride sound, Hermione?

Hermione: Don't try to change the subject… you forgot!

Ron: Forgot what?

Ginny: Honestly!

Harry: TELL ME!

Ron: WHAT DID I FORGET!

Ginny: Hey Hermione you want to grab a firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks?

Hermione: Sounds great.

Ginny Weasley signed out of chat room

Hermione Granger signed out of chat room

Harry: I'm still seriously confused…

Ron: so am I mate, so am I.

**I know its short, but please review! Vote on who you want me to introduce next!**


	2. Potions Class

**A/N Thanks for all the hits in the last chapter (over 50!) Please review and vote on who you want us to bring in next chapter! Unfortunately, I own nothing cause if I did I would be rich and our fanfics would be an actual book **

Potions Class Chat Room

Ron: Harry, what are we supposed to be doing? Snape was boring me to death I sorta zoned out.

Harry: The potion of… death… and whatnot… that knocks you out… and stuff

Hermione: Honestly! I'm not even in your class and I know what potion your making!

Snape: 10 points from Gryffindor!

Hermione Granger has left the Chat Room

Ron: 10 points! For what?

Snape: For chatting during class

Harry: How'd you know?

Snape: I know everything Potter

Ron: Oh yeah! What's my favorite color?

Snape: Purple

Ron: STALKER!

Harry: Hey, why'd Hermione log off?

Snape: Because she's smart unlike you two.

Ron: Did you just call someone smart?

Harry: Whoa, Snape called someone smart!

Ron: OMG!

Harry: Really Ron, OMG?

Snape: Yeah it's sorta girly.

Ron: Hey!

Snape: It's the truth.

Ron: Still it's offensive!

Harry: Hey Snape, we agree on something

Snape: Wonderful

Harry: Now that we're here's a joke: What did the Veritaserum say to the Felix Felicis?

Ron; What? I want to know!

Harry: Nothing. Potions can't talk.

Snape: This is sad. You'd better get back to your potions now.

Severus Snape has left chat room

Harry: Hey Ginny, what are you doing at 8?

A/N So here's the second chapter. Sorry it's short again, I'll try longer ones in the future. PLEASE VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT!

Weasley twins

Hagrid

Neville

Luna


	3. Malfoy's Crush

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to post another story… I've been at a sleep away camp! Anyway, I own nothing**

Malfoy: Granger, Weasel, I saw you two being pretty comfortable at the 3 Broomsticks the other day

Ron: That's none of your business Malfoy

Malfoy: It may be all of my business Weasel, as Hermione and I have gotten pretty close lately

Ron: ?

Malfoy: Ya, it could be getting pretty serious you know

Hermione: Merlin's Beard! What are you talking about?

Ron: Absolutely Malfoy, real "serious" . She doesn't even know what your talking about!

Hermione: Are you two fighting over me?

Malfoy: Hermione, will you marry me?

Ron: No way! I will not let that happen!

Malfoy: Too late, Weasly. I've already found a date

Hermione: EXCUSE ME!

Ron: Is that a no I hear?

Malfoy: Of course it's not a no!

Ron: Yes it is! Get your eyes checked Malfoy!

Malfoy: Obviously, it's a yes

Ron: No it's not!

Malfoy: Yes it is!

Ron: No it's not!

Hermione: SHUT UP! Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?

Malfoy: I'VE BEEN HACKED!

Ron: By who Malfoy?

Malfoy: …

Draco Malfoy has left chat room

Ron: Ha! So how about that date tonight Hermione?

Hermione Granger has left chat room

**Didya like it! I LOVE reviews more than Draco loves Hermione!**


	4. Rumor Contest

**A/N Hey people of fanfiction! I don't own anything on Harry Potter…even though I want to. Anyway, on with the story!**

George: Me and Fred are quitting the quidditch team

Harry: WHAT?

Fred: Haha, gotcha!

George: That's 98 Fred

Harry: 98 what?

Fred: Rumors we think up that people believe

Harry Potter has left Chat Room

George: Oh, Ronnikins!

Ron: Wha?

Fred: Katie told me that Parvarti told her that Lavender told her that Hermione in having "second thoughts" about you

Hermione: I'd never say that!

Ron: Then why did you?

Hermione: I didn't!

George: It's ok Ron, we've found you someone else!

Ron: Uhhh…

Fred: Lavender says she'll take you! 

Ron Weasley has left Chat Room

George: *smirk*

Fred: 1 more!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George: GINNY!

Ginny: What? I'm busy!

Fred: Doing what?

Ginny: I'm on a walk with Harry

George: AHHHHHHHHHH! 

Fred: AHHHHHHHHH!

Harry: What?

George: Get away from him Ginny!

Fred: He's poisonous!

Ginny: Huh?

Harry: Wha… WAIT!

George: It's all true… heard it from Madam Pomfrey herself

Ginny: Like I'm gonna fall for that

Harry: HA! I didn't even tell her about your game yet!

Fred: We were so close!

Ginny: Now I'm confused…

**I won't be posting for only a tiny bit of time cause I'm going on a trip. I'll see if I can get internet access there…sorry! Anyway now you'll have extra time to post reviews cause I ****LOVE****, LOVE, ****LOVE ****to see what you think about our stories! See if we can reach 16 reviews! Anyone who does gets virtual cookies!**


	5. Luna's Appearance

**A/N Heyas! sorry for the wait... i own nothing...and enjoy**

Luna: Harry, would you like to join me at the Feshwhim Bush to pick some Zurns?

Harry: Er…

Ginny: I'm sorry luna, he has a date with me

Luna: Oh, can I come?

Harry: YES! YES! Of course! I would love to have you come! Meet us outside the portrait at 8

Luna: See you then

Luna Lovegood has logged off chat room

Ginny: Why'd you do that?

Harry: ajkzjnhgxvlyg;ikgkhBLXQ-HEY! GET OFF!

Ginny: What?

Harry: Ron tried to hack onto my computer. It didn't work so well considering we were in the same room.

Ron: It techniquely did work cause now you're on a double date with Luna

Ginny: Double date?

Ron: You and Harry; Luna and her imaginary goblin

Ginny: You are so mean

Ron: ( :

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day! + Squigglies!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry: Uhggg! That was awful!

Ron: *laugh*

Ginny: Shut up!

Luna insisted that we go to the Fishwhim Bush because she is allergic to movie thearters

Ron: hahahahahahahahah!

Ginny: (*smirk*) at the end she askid if she could partner with you next time

Ron Weasley has logged off chat room

**I love reviews!**


	6. Neville Started It!

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was short… this one kinda is too…hehe. I'll update soon : ) ( I own nothing!)  
><strong>  
>Neville: I can't find my wand!<p>

Harry: Is it in the dormitory?

Neville: I don't know… I can't get in cause I forgot the password

Ron: Again! Neville, It's fluberwham, **(A/N pronounced flube - er – wham…wish J.K. Rowling did that with most of the words in her books huh?)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few seconds later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neville: Uhh… that didn't work

Ron: What? Wait, hold on Neville, I was walking to the portrait anyway

Neville: Uh… ok

Harry: (*smirk*) : )

Ron: What, Harry?

Harry: That's not the password… they changed it

Ron: But I'm a prefect, they would have told me! Why doesn't it work! What is it Harry? TELL ME!

Harry: not saying

Neville: ARGHHHH!

Ron: Harry, where are you, I'm gonna hurt you?

Harry: haha… in our dormitory…wait! Maybe I can find your wand Neville!

Neville: Uh… thanks

Harry: Neville?

Neville: Yeah?

Harry: IT'S ON YOUR BED!

Neville: oh…

Ron: Oh, my, god… someone just help me!

Neville: What happened to us?

Ron: Eh… someone just help!

Ginny: With what?

Ron: What's the password!

Harry: Don't say it Ginny!

Ginny: Umm..

Ron: Come on! I'm your brother!

Ginny Weasley has left chat room

Ron: This is sad

Hermione: For the love of parchment, it's a.;oldkfnjd;flkJ'FNS;RKE JHA;Go

Neville: Huh?

Hermione: Harry attacked me! I'm leaving

Hermione Granger has left chat room

Ron: But what is the password?

Harry: The password is quidditch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another second later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron: NO IT'S NOT!

Harry: Yeah, but I really want to play right now, Seamus you up for it?

Ron: HARRY!

Seamus: Yeah… meet you there in a minute

Harry Potter has left chat room

Ron: AHHHHHHH!

Neville: Hold on I think I remember!

Ron: No you don't, Neville, no you don't

Neville: Yeah…well…

**A/N I love my reviews… we hit 20 can we make it to 25… maybe 30? More virtual cookies if you do!**


	7. Poor Cho!

**A/N Sorry it's been a while! By the way someone wanted to know what the password was from a few chapters ago… well it was mimbulus mimbletonia in honor of Neville's first chapter… although wouldn't he remember password if that was the password? Too bad… Anyway, check out our newest story, Dear J.K. Rowling, btw we will update soon for that story too. Disclaimer: If only I could own Harry Potter (and the lyrics written)**

Dumbledore's Army Chat Room

Neville: Hey Luna, have you seen Harry lately?

Luna: Yes, I think he was chasing a snargleuff

Neville: A what?

Luna: maybe it was a pinxie punk

Cho: Ohh! I miss Cedric!

Neville: Cho, why are you saying that here? He died like, 5 years ago

Cho: That makes it worse! Oh Cedric!

Luna: Maybe a shuffle honk would help you Cho

Neville: What's a shuffle honk?

Cho: Nothing will help me! I've been scared by death

Neville: Not just any old death, a Voldemort death

Cho: Neville, you are so not helping

Luna: Why'd you come to a chat room anyway?

Cho: I thought someone could help me!

Neville: Why'd you choose our chat room then?

Luna: How can the internet help you get over death?

Cho: Ohhh!

Cho Chang has left the Chat Room

Neville: Oh, good, now it might get a little quieter in here

Luna: How can a chat room get quiet?

Neville: Luna why are you so philosophical?

Luna: Don't ask me! Ii was born this way!

Neville: Come on! Now I've got that song stuck in my head!

Luna: what song?

Neville: Born this way

Luna: Huh?

Neville: You know,

"Don't live your live in regret,

Just love yourself and your set.

I'm on the right track baby,

I was Born this way!"

Luna: Ha ha

Neville: What?

Luna: I got you to sing

Neville: You know Born This Way?

Luna: Who doesn't?

Neville: Come on, Luna!

Luna: Nice choice of excerpt by the way

Neville: Why thank you… Wait!

Luna: GOTCHA!

Neville: That's mean!

Luna Lovegood has left the Chat Room

Neville: LUNA!

Is it just me or did the computer not highlight gotcha… I'm gonna go see if it's in the dictionary… while I'm doing that… REVIEW! You know I love em'! Good or bad ( preferably good but you know, either) :D


	8. The Romance Begins

**A/N Here's a new twist on the story! Disclaimer: If I owned LightningScar101 Potter then I would give you a year supply of the books but since you don't have anything from me, then I think you know that I don't own anything. (and lyrics that were shown)**

Harry: Hey Ginny, how'd you like last night?

Ginny: It was fabulous!

Harry: I'm glad you think so. I tried really hard.

Ginny: I know you fell off a few times, are you ok?

Harry: Only because you were there

Ginny: Awwww!

Harry: That makes me smile

Ginny: ...wait-no one can see our conversation right?

Harry: I don't think so…

Ginny: Are you sure? They could totally get the wrong idea

Harry: Or the right one

Ginny: Still, can they see this?

Harry: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Harry: Nope, were good

Ginny: We should make up nick names just in case anyone is listening

Harry: Ok

RagingRedHead: So we're alone

LightningScar101: Again, you mean?

RagingRedHead: Oh, LightningScar101! Last night totally makes up for you forgetting our last anniversary!

LightningScar101: I'm glad

RagingRedHead: We should do it again…like…soon

LightningScar101: Yes, my sweet…anything for you

RagingRedHead: Should we go someplace else, or did you like the last one?

LightningScar101: Of course I like the last place, but for you I'll go someplace else

RagingRedHead: Good answer

LightningScar101: I thought you would like it

RagingRedHead: You really know me don't you?

LightningScar101_: __Hey Juliet.  
>I think you're fine,<br>You really blow my mind.  
>Maybe someday,<br>You and me can run away.  
>I just want you to know,<br>I wanna be your Romeo.  
>Hey Juliet<br>_

RagingRedHead: WHAT WAS THAT!

LightningScar101: You didn't like it?

RagingRedHead: I-I absolutely loved it!

LightningScar101: Really?

RagingRedHead: Yes! It was beautiful!

LightningScar101: You should know that I didn't make it up

RagingRedHead: Of course I know! Who doesn't know LMNT?

LightningScar101: Right?

RagingRedHead: they're my favorite band!

LightningScar101: Really?

RagingRedHead: Yes!

LightningScar101: Another thing I didn't know about you!

RagingRedHead: I'm full of surprises!

LightningScar101: First last night, and now this? Who knew you had so much talent?

RagingRedHead: Stop! You're making me blush!

LightningScar101: Was that really your first time?

RagingRedHead: I've never even been close to there!

LightningScar101: Then we absolutely have to do it again

RagingRedHead: SOON! I had more fun last night than ever before

LightningScar101: You sound like you've done it before

RagingRedHead: No! It's a muggle thing!

LightningScar101: I thought you liked it!

RagingRedHead: Of course I did!

LightningScar101: Then why'd you say it was a muggle thing?

RagingRedHead: Because it is!

LightningScar101: So you don't like muggle things now?

RagingRedHead: How could you say that?

LightningScar101: Fine! I won't take you roller skating again!

RagingRedHead: Fine! I don't want to go roller skating again!

LightningScar101: I'm logging off!

RagingRedHead: I am too!

LightningScar101 has logged out of chat room

RagingRedHead has logged out of chat room

Hermione: Whew! I;m so glad you didn't interrupt them Ron!

Ron: Hey! I want a cool nick name too!

Hermione: Sure, I'll make you one

GingaNinja: Whats it gonna be?

Hermione: …

GingaNinja: What's that supposed to mean

Hermione: You wanted a nick name, so I gave you one

GingaNinja: I realize that, but what is GingaNinja referring to?

Hermione: Err…BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND!

GingaNinja: What? They did it… right?

Hermione: NO! wow… you're as shallow as a teaspoon

GingaNinja: Huh?

Hermione: THEY WERE ROLLER SKATING!

GingaNinja: Whats that?

**A/N We came up with the theme from a review from **_**dwarfperson **_**and **_**H.L.K. Masters…**_**thanks! Remember, we read all of the reviews so if you request something, we will most likely use it! Thank you thank you thank you! Please review!**


	9. The Death Eaters Visit

**A/N If you wanted to know…the time line is all over the place, I know. But it's fun writing throughout the whole series. And…..I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for so long! But I hope you like this story! Disclaimer: Does loving Harry Potter count as owning it? I wish…**

Bellatrix: Your service is required, Harry Potter

Harry: What the *&%$#? How did you get in this chat room?

Snape: Better watch your language, Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!

Ron: Huh?

Hermione: Congratulations! You even have ME confused. Anyway, if you need Harry then why did you go online and how did you get in our chat room in the first place?

Bellatrix: Don't you sass-talk me you smart mouth!

Snape: 10 points from Gryffindor!

Neville Longbottom has left Chat Room

Harry: Wait- how did Neville leave? He was never logged on!

Ron: I bet he was about to log on until he saw Snape, then went off running

Harry: Oh… I gotcha

Snape: Another 10 points!

Ron: What for this time?

Snape: For being scared of me

Bellatrix: Oh, but I don't mind you being scared of me! Go ahead!

Ron: If I were scared, don't you think I would have logged off already like Neville?

Bellatrix: Shut up

Ron: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!

Harry: Wow, Ron. I get your point but did you actually have to sing it out loud while you typed it?

Snape: 10 points!

Harry: WHAT FOR!

Snape: Stupidity, Weasley. And because you are a terrible singer

Ron: You can't even hear me! Besides what does that mean? sy-… su- …sp-… you get what I mean! That word

Bellatrix: It's pronounced stu-pid. For the definition try pointing at yourself.

Ron: I didn't ask you! And I was referring to the other word

Harry: What, singing?

Ron: Yeah

Snape: 10 points!

Ron: UHHGG!

Hermione: WAIT! I just walked to the Dining Hall and I can see right here that there are NO points taken from Gryffindor! Who are you people?

Snape: Guess…

Ron: Oh, brother!

Bellatrix: You mean brother's

Ron: You have to be kidding me! Fred George? Is that you?

Snape: Yup

Bellatrix: Hey! I was gonna say yup!

Hermione: Idiots

**Ok, that ending was really bad! Anyway, I hope you like it and remember…reviews are what makes the world go round (sorta)**


	10. Dumbledore

**A/N OK I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I started at a new school, and have a thousand other excuses that you probably don't want to hear. Any who… I am updating a lot of my stories today, so check them out! Disclaimer: I reeaalllly want to own Harry Potter, but JK Rowling got there first.**

Headmaster's Chatroom

Harry: Hey Proffesser!

Dumbledore: Hello Harry

Harry: Why is there a headmaster chat room?

Dumbledore: Because I am special and I like to keep my convos private

Harry: Because you have all your PCs on-line (that was sarcastic)

Dumbledore: Why yes, I do

Harry: Like…

Dumbledore: How do you think I talk to all my death eater friends without them trying to kill me?

Harry: Umm…

Dumbledore: How do you think I talk to Voldemort about the good old days?

Harry: Err…

Dumbledore: Oh $%&#*(wizard swear) Did I just give away all of my secrets?

Harry: Uhh…

Dumbledore: Is that a yes?

Harry: Well…

Dumbledore: Wait, that's a no!

Harry: Umm…

Dumbledore: Will you stop with the …!

Harry: The what?

Dumbledore: The …!

Harry: Oh, is this fill in the blank?

Dumbledore: No!

Harry: Then what is "…" supposed to mean?

Dumbledore: It means "…"!

Harry: So this is fill in the blank!

Dumbledore: …

Harry: Is it like mad libs?

Dumbledore: No! Get that out of your mind!

Harry: I'm sorry, but your using "…" which means finish the sentence

Dumbledore: No! I mean stop using the key "…"!

Harry: Like stop using "…" after a word?

Dumbledore: YES!

Harry: Well you should have just said so

Dumbledore: I did!

Harry: You did?

Dumbledore: Yes!

Harry: Oh…

Dumbledore: HARRY!

_Harry Potter has left the chat room_

Dumbledore: Did he really just ditch me?

**Love me? Hate me? I heart reviews! BTW, the more reviews I get the faster I update, it's a fact. I adore you guys so please tell your friends about my stories! And pleeeeeaaaasssse tell me who you want to have next. Writers block is so un-fun… **

**Your review gets virtual cookies! (I literaly will send you a pic of cookies or any other sweet you like)**


	11. Oh, Ron

**A/N: Hey! Don't have much to say today…so, yeah, enjoy the chapter! Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, don't own Harry Potter…yadda... that's J.K. Rowling**

Hermioni: **(A/N: I spelled her name wrong purpose!)** Ron, I'm breaking up with you

Ron: WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO?

Hermioni: It's not me, it's you

Ron: I think you said the saying backwards

Hermioni: No, I didn't. I'm Hermione, remember? You're just too…Ron

Ron: What's that supposed to mean?

Hermioni: Everything…you're favorite color is a shade of purple while all the walls in your room are orange. Second, you don't like mint flavored gum and third…you're… Ron-ish

Ron: WELL! Your hair is frizzy and you…wear robes, and stuff!

Hermioni: You wear robes too, Ron

Ron:…

Hermione: I'm back from the meeting with Flitwick, Ron. He just wanted to talk about my homework

Ron: Ahhh! Stop confusing me! What are you talking about?

Hermioni Grenger has left chat room

Hermione: Huh? Who was that?

Ron: What? Wait, back to the point…WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?

Hermione: What are you talking about?

Ron: Ahhh! Stop confusing me!

Hermione: Your weird…

Hermione Granger has left chat room

Ron: How did she leave twice? HARRRRYYYY!

Harry: Did you notice she spelled her name wrong the first time she left?

Ron: No…wait…no. Now I'm confused... again…Bye!

Ron Weasley has left chat room

Peeves: Finally! The old freckle left!

Harry: So was you who was impersonating Hermione. I was debating between you, Fred and George

Peeves: Good ol' Peevies can't tell a lie!

Harry: Yeah, I should have known when you mentioned the mint gum

Peeves: Why? You got any?

Harry: Yeah…why?

Peeves: No reason…

Harry: laskhnbgla;snrm[dsoj;c

Peeeves:;abflaienr;vznfiuhb;OWEJF;OH

Harry: ferof

Peeves: lirfgal;orehbgHASFGR

Harry: You stink! Way to steal my gum!

Peeves: (:

Harry: I'll tell Ron…

Peeves: NO

Harry: Yeah, Hermione will tell him

Peeves: That's the spirit

**Ok…pretty lame ending. I'll write more soon. Even sooner if more people review… just click that blue button right there…(:**


	12. How to kill Voldy

**A/N I took a huge break from all my fan fics, I know, and am reallllly sorry! But I started a new story called New Girl for PJO and I will try to update all my old stories! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to**

Ron: I know you had that whole fight to the death thing with Voldemort, Harry, but I figured out another way you could have beat him

Harry: Um…wait, what?

Ron: Actually there are a lot of ways

Harry:…

Ron: Give him a mirror, force him to go on a date with Umbridge, lock him in a closet with Luna…the list goes on

Hermione: O.O Wow Ron, you completely forgot to put on the list, make him tutor/hug/look at Ron

Ron: Harsh!

Luna: you know I bet I _could_ take him

Ron: Yep! You're a strong little which, that's exactly what I meant

Fred: I wonder what Luna and Voldy they would do in the closet….

Luna: Like what?

George: Oh, nothing ;)

Hermione: *Rolls eyes*

Fred: By the way, you forgot to include having mom give him one her yelling fits,

George: letting Percy talk to him,

Fred: making dad talk to him about muggles

Ron: how come all of your attempts include our family?

George: Giving him a costume to look like Ron,

Hermione: Haha! Best one yet!

Ron: Hey!

Harry: how come you're so pissed at Ron, Hermione?

Ron: Well, I kinda, uhh said that she uhh-

Hermione: He said I dressed like a guy!

Fred: NOOOO you never say that to a girl

Ron: Would have been nice to tell me that before

George: We didn't know you'd be that thick when you're talking to her

Ron: Thanks… (Note the sarcasm)

Fred: Oh I got another!

George: What?

Fred: Give him a haircut like Bill's

Ginny: Ha! They didn't make fun of me!

George: We weren't done…

Ginny: Oh, no

Fred: Make him wear Ron's clothes

Ginny: hahahahaha!

Ron: oh, yeah! Well I got one too! Make him dress up as Fred and George's triplet long lost brother

Harry: Are you trying to kill yourself?

Hermione: Yeah, that was really bad

George: Or we could always dress him up like Ron's twin and see what 'lil Ronnikins does

Fred: I like that

Ginny: Me too

Harry: Me three

Hermione: I like it the most!

Ron: Hurtful!

Harry: Yeah but let's just save us the trouble and release Malfoy on Voldy and sit back and relax

Crabbe: Malfoy says to watch out

Harry: Oh, yeah? Then why doesn't he tell me himself?

Malfoy: You know Potter, your girlfriends a pretty good kisser

Harry: YOU LITTLE ***** ******** ******* ***** *** ********** **** ******!

Ginny: Yeah but you must not have any experience, Malfoy, you were really bad

Malfoy: well, it sure seemed like you enjoyed it…

Harry: If I can kill Voldemort, I can take you on easy Malfoy

Malfoy: ooh, scary, I'm so afraid

Harry: Yeah, you should be

Malfoy: OW! Tell your girlfriend to get away from me!

Harry: That's my girl! What did you do to him

Ginny: Bat Bogey Hex…

Harry: I love you

Ron: Ugh, get me out of here!

Hermione: YAY! He's gone!

Fred: Let's throw a party!

Ron: Hurtful…

**Okay, sorry the ending was really bad, and the chapter was kinda weird too but I'll do better next time! No flames please and if you have any ideas please let me know!**


End file.
